<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because I Feel by ceoofsouyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703200">Because I Feel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoofsouyo/pseuds/ceoofsouyo'>ceoofsouyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, demon slayer souyo pls, kny au, suffer w me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoofsouyo/pseuds/ceoofsouyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji tries to think about the sun. What he imagines is something completely different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because I Feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fast. Every movement Souji made was calculated. </p><p>He just wanted to know why. </p><p>Yosuke had given up. His body planned to give out just as the demon took a swing at him. It was a powerful move that was designed to absorb every last bit of Yosuke, to make sure he never reappeared and threatened the upper moons ever again. </p><p>Everything was in slow motion. Memories of last night flashed through Souji’s mind. Yosuke under the moonlight accompanied by a warm cup of hot chocolate Souji had made. Around his neck was an orange scarf Rise knitted with Yukiko. She wanted to ensure that Yosuke would never catch a cold while on a mission. </p><p>The way he smiled was something Souji would never forget. It was an all tooth smile. His eyes turned into crescents, matching the shape of the moon. The pure joy was shown through flushed cheeks and pale moonlight that illuminated his whole face. Yosuke’s complexion would never change no matter the season. Freckles still dotted his face, and his aura screamed summer time and ocean waves. Even at night, in the middle of winter, Souji felt as if the sun was right in front of him.</p><p>Before he realized it tears stained his face. The want to protect, to see it again, it was so overwhelming that he burst into tears. </p><p>And all of a sudden he was on the move.</p><p>Against his body’s pleas he shot up to reach for the wind pillar. Every ligament and tendon screamed at him. The shock crawled up to his head, and Souji almost went dizzy, but the adrenaline kept him awake; alert. </p><p>He understood this feeling now. It was confusing that night, as he watched Yosuke muse over memories and past missions. However hard he tried not to Souji could only focus on Yosuke. The night was beautiful, and so was the person in front of him. That was it. That was why.</p><p>He was in love. </p><p>Upper moon three was cocky and windy. In his fit of rage he hadn’t noticed Souji get up and pull on Yosuke’s back garments. The wind pillar was pulled forward and swung to the side. Souji watched carefully out of the corner of his eyes, and used all his strength to swing Yosuke as far away as possible from the enemy. </p><p>“AH! I CALCULATED RIGHT!”</p><p>The outburst startled the lightning pillar. No, he was the one who calculated right, but upper moon three was leering at him, smiling, and was suddenly way closer than what he was supposed to be.</p><p>And then Souji screamed in pain.</p><p>The punch. He forgot about the punch.</p><p>It landed right in his stomach, and he hurled as upper moon three twisted his fist against his skin. </p><p>He can feel it. The feeling of his skin being pulled from his body into upper moon three was the most bizzare and last feeling Souji would ever physically feel in his life. His feeble tiny life that was defined by training and rules. He thought of his mother, who expected him to be the best pillar out of any in history. His father, who died with vanity of believing he was the best pillar, and then nothing. </p><p>His brain timed out. Souji wasn’t feeling anymore. He thought of something, anything he could remember other than pain and upper moon three pushing his fist past his ribs and out his back. His last thought was conjured into the shape of floppy brown hair and bright brown eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. It moved against his chest and kissed him softly on the mouth. They held hands under the moon and sun, cried against the oceans and rivers, and loved beneath silk and cotton. </p><p>Souji dreamed of Yosuke, and he felt like he could feel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY LISTEN ive been drawing comics on this since kny anime abt kny au souyo and i decided to put it into words and introduce it to everyone i kinda wanna make a discord and just talk abt my ideas and everyone elses also i would never let souji die like gotoe does bc im not evil this was just a vent/incompleted arc for yosuke</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>